Dabaran (Ultraman Neos: The Series)
was a fusion kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Neos: The Series Originally he was two separate monsters, and . *Subtitle: *Fundus Subtitle: *Choirus Subtitle: History Ultraman Neos: The Series Fundus' and Choirus' history are never explained as they were pair of two monsters that wrecked havoc in humanity's domain during the 1960s until Ultraman fought the two monsters and managed to freeze the monster's warthog and pterosaur bodies. After Fundus and Choirus were frozen solid, Ultraman transports the frozen warthog's and pterosaur's bodies to Antarctica, where they'll be frozen for a long time. In the present day, Alien Bat decides to free Fundus and Choirus by transport them back to Tokyo where the ice will slowly melt. In the next day, Fundus and Choirus were slowly shaking free of there icy prison. The two monsters are about to go on a rampage in Tokyo until Ultraman Neos arrived just in time. After defeated Fundus and Choirus, Enraged, Fundus fused with Choirus to transform into Dabaran. Daraban managed to down the military fighter and fought the air force's jets with little effort. After a long battle, Neos uses his Specium Ray to destroy Dabaran revering to there former bodies. After long battle between Neos and Dabaran, but instead of killing them, Neos decides to spared both kaiju by transforming them into normal animals thinking that Fundus and Choirus were once normal animals before being mutated by Alien Bat. Trivia *Fundus' roar is modified wild boar squeals, grunts and growls. *Choirus' roar is a reused Pteranodon sounds from Jurassic Park III. *Dabaran's roar is a modified Rodan roar. *Fundus' appearance was changed to be a warthog instead of an elephant. *Fundus and Choirus (as well as Dabaran) is one of the few monsters that originally appeared in the anime series The☆Ultraman to appear in this series, one them being Spiral, Panther, Liquid Monster, Hectore, Skeldon and Large Battleship. *Fundus and Choirus's (as well as Dabaran) role in the episode was to pay homage to episode 28 of The☆Ultraman, except changed definitely. Data - Warthog= Warthog (Fundus) After Ultraman Neos defeated Dabaran, Fundus and Choirus revert back into there former bodies, but instead of killing them, Neos decides to spared both kaiju by transforming them into normal animals thinking that Fundus and Choirus were once normal animals before being mutated by Alien Bat. Stats *Height: 2.8 ft. *Length: 4.9 ft. *Weight: 330 lbs *Origin: Africa Powers and Abilities None }} - Choirus= - Pteranodon= Choirus (Pteranodon) After Ultraman Neos defeated Dabaran, Fundus and Choirus revert back into there former bodies, but instead of killing them, Neos decides to spared both kaiju by transforming them into normal animals thinking that Fundus and Choirus were once normal animals before being mutated by Alien Bat. Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Wingspan: TBA *Origin: Prehistoric Earth Powers and Abilities *Flight: Choirus (Pteranodon) can fly at high speeds. }} - Dabaran= Dabaran Stats *Height: 138 meters *Weight: 128,000 tons *Wingspan: Unknown *Origin: Fundus and Choirus' Fusion Powers and Abilities *Eye Beams: Daraban can fire energy beams from his eyes. *Flame Stream: Daraban can emit a stream of flames from his mouth. *Flight: Daraban can fly at high speeds. }} Other Media Neo Ultra Fight TBA Gallery Miscellaneous Dabaran1.png|Fundus' original appearance in The☆Ultraman Dabaran2.png|Choirus' original appearance in The☆Ultraman Dabaranfull.png|Dabaran's original appearance in The☆Ultraman Category:Fan Kaiju Category:DeadMonkey8984 Category:Ultraman Neos: The Series Continuity Category:Neo Ultra Fight Continuity Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Dai Kaiju